


Piercing

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Ear Piercings, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Roommates, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: In which Zoro pierces his ear himself, because of course he fucking did, and tries to make Sanji admit he likes all of his piercings.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Piercing

That was undeniably a very bad idea. The problem was, Zoro wasn't capable of recognizing a bad idea. And he also lacked some very basic self-preservation instincts.

The guy was amazingly skilled with swords and all kinds of blades, so there wasn’t a soul who could convince the dumb swordsman that needles weren’t the same thing.

He just thought it would look cool, although Sanji certainly pointed out to him that his definition of cool was different from the rest of the world.

Miraculously, it worked out fine, his three earrings shining in gold hanging from his newly pierced earlobe. Which Sanji told him made him look super gay or whatever. Zoro told his roommate this was a onetime thing anyway, but that soon became a habit. To adorn himself with barbells and rings all over.

And, as much as the cook tried to deny it, Zoro was 100% sure he liked them all. Sanji sometimes starred at his mouth for too long when talking to him, eyeing his piercings so intensely it almost made Zoro uncomfortable. And he almost caught the blond touching his golden earrings when he was sleeping once, although Sanji laughed and told him he must’ve been dreaming that.

So maybe the whole piercing himself thing started like that, as a way to tell him _fuck off, it’s cool and I’m gonna do it_ , and somehow it morphed to _I’m gonna make you admit you do like them._

But Sanji never did admit, of course. He spent a ridiculous amount of time starring at them, sure, but he would always roll his eyes and pretend they looked stupid. Which Zoro wouldn’t really mind, since he didn’t really care about people’s opinions regarding his appearance, otherwise he wouldn’t have dyed his hair green of all colours. But he knew the fucker was just plain lying.

So he would stick out his pierced tongue to get a reaction, only getting Sanji to tell him that it looked atrocious and he should close his ugly mouth. And Zoro would always make a point on tingling his earrings on purpose whenever he was around Sanji.

He also would effortlessly spend more time shirtless than actually dressed and Sanji would check on his pierced nipples and snort.

But he really was getting out of options to corner the blond into reacting to them. He had his lip pierced, ear full of metals, nose, belly button, everything. There was only one thing left, and he did it.

“I have a new one.” He told Sanji proudly when it was nice and healed.

“Sorry I didn’t notice. It must be because you already have like a billion of them.”

“You _couldn’t_ have noticed.” Zoro had the most malicious and proud smirk on his face.

Sanji raised one curly brow and Zoro saw his face go from confused to absolutely horrified.

“You’re fucking gross.” And the blond stormed off to the kitchen, threatening to murder him if Zoro followed him.

Zoro just shrugged and went to his room, too tired to argue and a little bit disappointed by that reaction.

Maybe he was reading it all wrong and the blond really disliked them from the beginning or something.

Or maybe talking about his dick like that was the wrong move… Nah, that couldn’t possibly be it.

Later, Sanji kicked his door open and barged into his room and Zoro assumed he would get his ass kicked.

But the cook simply starred at him, with crossed arms and biting his lip.

“Aren’t you going to show me?” And Zoro was so fucking surprised he could barely react to that properly.

But he wouldn’t anyway. It had been his goal this whole time, to throw it on Sanji’s face how much he enjoyed Zoro’s piercings. But he wouldn’t brag or mock the blond for lying this whole time, because he knew Sanji was already pretty ashamed of asking him, so if he said anything the cook would surely leave enraged.

And he didn’t want him to leave. He wanted to show him, he wanted him to like it.

So Zoro showed him and Sanji conveyed just how much he appreciated the sight, with his hands, with his lips, with his tongue. And Zoro never thought any other one of his piercings looked nicer that right now, glistening and covered in spit, getting adored and licked over and over again.


End file.
